Current wireless mobile communication devices include microprocessors, memory, soundcards, speakers, headphones, and run one or more software applications in addition to providing for voice communications. Examples of software applications used in these wireless devices include browsers, address books, email, instant messaging (“IM”), and mobile hotspot functions. Additionally, wireless devices have access to a plurality of services via the Internet. A wireless device may, for example, be used to browse web sites on the Internet, to transmit and receive graphics, and to execute streaming audio and/or video applications. Such wireless devices may operate on a cellular network, on a wireless local area network (“WLAN”), or on both of these types of networks.
One problem with current wireless devices pertains to their operation as mobile hotspots. When a wireless device is operating as a mobile hotspot, the end-to-end connectivity over the two radio technologies (e.g., Wi-Fi and CDMA, Wi-Fi and 3GPP, etc.) bridged by the mobile hotspot may need to be monitored in order to display an indication to the user of the wireless device or manage the operation of the mobile hotspot function. Since the two radio technologies are separate, it is often cumbersome and inaccurate to monitor both radio systems simultaneously to determine whether the mobile hotspot function is idle or in use.
A need therefore exists for an improved method and system for monitoring use of a mobile hotspot function in a wireless device. Accordingly, a solution that addresses, at least in part, the above and other shortcomings is desired.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.